The present invention relates to a milling insert and a milling tool for chip removing machining.
Milling inserts for milling of 90° corners in metallic workpieces are previously known, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,716. Drawbacks of known milling inserts are that they are relatively expensive to use and provides unstable localization.
It is desirable to provide an economically advantageous milling insert for milling of 90° corners in metallic workpieces.
It is desirable to provide a milling insert for milling, which enables rigid localization of the milling insert in a milling body.
According to an aspect of the present invention an indexable milling insert is provided for milling substantially perpendicular corners in a work piece, the milling insert including an upper side, a lower side, and edge surfaces extending between the upper and lower sides, the upper and lower sides being substantially identical, wherein an imaginary circle inscribed in the milling insert touches a periphery of the milling insert at between four to six points, wherein lines of intersection between the edge surfaces and the upper and lower sides form substantially perpendicular main cutting edges and associated minor cutting edges, each of the upper and lower sides each including a respective support surface, each support surface being provided in a respective plane, wherein each major cutting edge intersects the plane of an associated one of the support surfaces, and each associated minor cutting edge projects from the plane of the associated one of the support surfaces.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a milling tool comprising a milling body with a number of insert pockets is provided, wherein each milling insert pocket is intended to receive a milling insert as described above.